Party Game
by EmpressKira
Summary: It started with a party game, that really isn't a game! Luffy finds himself of interest now and can't help but find interest back as well. LucciLuffy! OneShot! Rated M for language and Lemons! Enjoy!


_**A/N:: So I have been on a major roll on OneShots~! It's like weee~! Anyways, so pardon any mistakes! And I am almost going to be surprised if a certain viewer doesn't find this because someone I know is absolutely IN LOVE with Lucci as much as I am! Nihihihi!**_

 _ **This is my 99th story, GASP! My hundredth story (which will be a oneshot) is almost complete! So keep an eye out for it!**_

 _ **!~ENJOY~!**_

* * *

 **Party Game**

"What if I don't want to go to the party?" The whine left me as I stared to my redheaded friend who merely smacked me upside the head.

"Vivi is hosting the party!"

"But Nami!" The woman only glared like usual to me with sharp brown eyes before I groaned in defeat with a pout. "Yeah, I know… I told Vivi I would be there."

"Exactly!" A finger shook out at me like a scold and I huffed out with arms crossing. The others merely chuckled out at such antics before I noticed Zoro lean against the half wall I sat on next to me.

"Look, we only have to last like twenty minutes before heading to an arcade." This grin found me from his words and smile before I heard a complaint.

"You two!" Nami protested as I soon laughed out before hearing the bell for classes to start in five. This sigh left our redhead as she was given her bag by Sanji. "Look, just be ready at eight, okay?"

"Hai~!" I called out with a hand up and she rolled eyes before turning to leave. "See you guys later!" I called out as Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Kaya left for class. Sanji merely followed saying he would escort the ladies and I chuckled out at his usual antics. "Let's do something fun, Zoro!"

"We have class you know." The body still didn't move as I soon shifted to throw an arm over his shoulder.

"But you don't wanna go!" I spoke out and received a snort from him at the true statement before a hand was around my waist to pull me off the wall.

"Then let's go to the arcade now."

"Yosh! You're the best Zoro!" I hollered up as I linked arms with him with chatter leaving me and input was given at perfect times. Zoro knew me best.

* * *

"Don't even think about leaving early now! You got your arcade time in before this!" A whine of complaint left me as Nami interrogated us outside the house where the party is held with other college students, and possible working people, were bumping to the beat. We met up at eight, well eight-forty since Nami ran late, and got some late night food and made our way here as it was pushing towards ten-thirty. A finger wagged at Zoro and me as I rode with my best friend on his motorcycle to get here. That was always the best thing ever!

"Nami is right, Luffy." Kaya agreed with a light smile and I huffed out as I was being cornered before waving arms out.

"Okay, okay! I'll stay for like an hour tops!" I spoke out and got smiles at my answer before they both patted my shoulders.

"Thanks, Luffy!"

"Good, I thought I was going to make you owe me!" The responses were just like the girls as I noticed Usopp chuckle as they walked away with a twirling Sanji coming back over after flirting with some other girls.

"If you guys go to the arcade again let me know, I want to come along too!" Usopp spoke up with a grin and Chopper nodded with agreeance.

"Of course!" I spoke out with a laugh before we were hollered at by our friend Nami and we quickly moved to the house.

It had been at least half an hour as we had all entered and began bumping to the music. It was crowded and girls thought it was fun to dance with me as I twirled most of them and dipped them with a huge grin. They thought it was fun since I wasn't trying to sexually touch them and was purely entertaining. Most guys seemed jealous but merely shrugged it off with some thought and left me be. It was usually like that, guys got all upset before seeming to realize something. Sanji did the same thing in the beginning when he met us and I was hugging Nami and Kaya without a care. Nami told him something and seemed to calm down and only bumps me on the head in a playful manner.

"Come with me!" This blonde spoke out with a mischievous grin and I returned with a playful tone leaving me asking on where to. A hand was tugging me along to the stairs where people shifted to let us by. "It's a surprise!" This finger pressed her glasses on more as I was dragged away and soon noticed a male standing by a door whilst looking to his cellphone. Eyes flicked up before a double take with a head tilted before shifting to open the door. "Have fun, sweetie!" Confusion left me as I was pushed into the room before the door closed. I looked to the door with a muddled face before hearing a hum.

"What are they playing at?" I noticed grey eyes piercing to me with an eyebrow raised and I tilted my head in confusion. A man with long curly hair back in a low ponytail shifted is perfectly designed eyebrows at me. The manicured goatee shifted as he moved his jaw as if contemplating the situation at hand. He's lean with what looked to be toned muscles as he wore a navy blue, short sleeved polo shirt and black slacks.

"Who are you? Are we going to play a game?" Excitement found me at the thought of a game with a new person. This chuckle left him before shifting to sit on the bed in the room and let a hand curl fingers at me.

"I have a game in mind." A grin beamed on me as I approached the other before feeling a hand grasp a wrist. "Have you ever heard of a 'one night stand', boy?"

"Ah? Yeah, Nami and Sanji talk about those on occasions." This sudden gasp left me in horror as I looked to the wall with a glare. "Have they been holding back a very fun game from me?!" This choked noise left the man before me as I soon noticed a hand cover his mouth as he chuckled out.

"It's a fun game that you have to pick very carefully on who to play." The hand gripped as he pulled me to him closer with his free hand gripping my hip. "Lucky you has been picked for this one."

"Oh! This sounds fun! How do we play?" I asked with a grin before feeling as he shifted before I was pulled to the bed. My back found the mattress as he hovered above me with a hand resting by my head.

"It's very simple, I'm going to make you feel _really_ good and all you have to do is let your vocals take control." My head tilted in confusion as he grinned before a hand shifted to lay on my stomach. "I get to do what I want and you may return it if you wish." Lips whispered out as he soon shifted to breathe hotly in my ear. This shiver left me before my breath hitched as I felt the hand move to palm at my penis. Jolts spiked through my body as I whined out from the weird feeling.

"Ah, I haven't even told you my name." I spoke out and the head pulled back to view me in interest and I grinned to him. "It's Luffy!"

"Well, then Luffy, my name is Lucci, make sure to scream that." Confusion found me before jolting with a groan as the hand gripped and fondled more. A gasp found me as I felt my shirt being pushed up and pants followed down my legs. My body felt really good from the lips kissing along my neck and the hands rubbing and shifting to new destinations. That was part of the game, right? To make me feel really good and it seemed like he knew what he was doing since he was already showing how well at this game he is.

" _Aahh_!" A loud noise left me as I arched into him with hands gripping his shirt as teeth sunk a little deeper into my throat. A hum left him as I soon felt my underwear finally leaving my body and the hand began rubbing my length. Heat bundled within my stomach as I felt myself trembling as pleasure spiked throughout my whole body. Moans left me as I felt him continue before teeth pulled back to suck before I felt hips lifted up.

"This is going to hurt a little." Lips whispered out before I gasped out at feeling something pressing into my butt. I shook as I felt the burning pain of being ripped open. My head arched back as I whimpered from the feeling and lips pressed to my exposed throat. "Then you are going to feel so good."

Hands gripped harshly onto his biceps as I whined from the pain before groaning when a hand began to rub my length again. Praises left lips as he continued to press in and I began to realize that his own penis was in me. A part of me was shocked because guys could do it this way? I never thought about someone else doing that, htough I have experimented with fingers and other objects from hearing the girls talk. The only _talk_ I ever got was very vague from my brother and even then I was still confused. Hearing my name leaving lips had me groan lightly before noticing he stopped and the burning still tingled up my spine as I gasped out.

"Make sure to scream my name when it starts to feel good." The words found my ear as hands gripped my hips and hips began to roll against me. My breath hitched as I felt him shift back and then slam into me. This pained cry left me with a groan following and hands shifted to the grasp the front of his polo. Labored pants left me as I shifted legs around his waist and arched into him as I felt this shiver of pleasure chasing the pain. "Could you be a masochist, Luffy?"

"Huh? _Oo-oooh_ ~!" This moan found me as he began thrusting into me, burning being chased with this strange tingle that made me gasp in desire. "L-Lucci, _nnnh_ ~!" The name left me as I tugged on him as I arched and this purr like noise left him as he began picking up on his speed.

The boiling heat had returned as he snapped harshly into my body with hands shifting to thighs before pressing my legs to my body. The angle had me gasp at the change before shifting hands to grip the sheets as I screamed out. The spot he hit had me gasping after from how I saw stars and had my head back to let out more cries. This growl of praise left him as he dug nails into my legs whilst pounding into that spot. The bundle became tighter in my stomach before I trembled whilst crying out again with his name lacing through it. I felt as I came onto myself before jerking as he urged on the remaining pleasures. Looking to him, I noted a noticeable twitch on his face as he grinded teeth as he snapped harshly before slowing his pace.

"Looks like we both win, Luffy." My body had been lowered with him slipping out before hovering above me with a smirk.

"Ah? Cool! I didn't know you could both win!" I shifted arms to have fists with a grin and he chuckled above me.

"You'll need to clean up before returning to the party." The advice had me look down before heat flushed to my cheeks as I pouted to him.

"But you made me dirty!" I claimed out as he soon rose an eyebrow with lust fogging his eyes.

"I did cause it, should I clean you?" This noise left me before he shifted to let a tongue lick along my stomach. Shivers left me with a hitched breath when that tongue lined twitching muscles and he raised back up with a smirk. "There," the body pulled back as he began fixing his clothes whilst turning to the attached bathroom. It sounded like he threw something away and I merely fixed my clothes to be back on my body. My legs were swinging as I grinned to him as he came back out.

"That was fun!" I spoke out and this smirk was given in return before shifting to be in front of me.

"Yes, but it is time to part." A pout left me before shrugging as I stood up with a slight stumble before shaking it off.

"Bye, Lucci!" A grin was on me as he opened the door for me and this had me leaving, waving to the blonde and orange haired guy who stood to the side. They had eyebrows raised in surprise before I moved to go down the stairs. That was actually a pretty fun game, leaving my butt feel a little weird still, but I merely wondered why my friends never told me more about it!

Eyes found me whilst confusion flared over their faces, but I ignored them as I continued on to the main living room. A hand found my arm as I was pulled and was met with green eyes and merely grinned wide.

"Zoro!" I called out whilst arms found around his neck as he was dragging me off. No question left me as he pulled me to the side against a wall, leaning against his side with me nestled against him.

"Who did this?" A glare was to me whilst a finger tapped on my neck, causing a tinge of soreness to find me.

"Oh, that was a part of the game?" I answered with a question as I wasn't really sure if it was part of the rules or what.

"Luffy, people don't just give hickeys as part of a game." My head tilted in confusion before he sighed out before rubbing fingers against it. "Did someone take advantage of you?"

"Huh? No?" I asked out as I wasn't sure what he meant before he groaned lightly. Arms went around my waist as he grumbled something with a glare shooting to the side. I noticed some people flinch from the look and I laughed out. "You're funny, Zoro! Can we go to the arcade now?!" My voice was a bit loud, but the music still overpowered me.

Our little cove though made it just right as he eyed me before sighing again and pulled away. My arms shifted to go around his arm as I began to go off on the dancing I did with some of the girls there. Zoro seemed to still be questioning on who I let do that to my neck. It never left me since I wanted to keep it secret a little longer, plus Nami will most likely be dying to know.

* * *

" _Him_?!" Everyone looked to me in surprise since I didn't reveal a name, but said a male and I soon tilted my in confusion before shoving some more pancakes in my mouth. It was technically lunch time, but none of us really got up until close to eleven.

"Yeah, so? I thought it was a cool game."

"Luffy! A one night stand is _not_ a game!" Sanji hollered out in shock before I pouted to him.

"What? But that's what he said?" Most of them face palmed as I tilted my head in confusion before receiving a hand slapping the back of my head.

"I knew it, you were taken advantage of!" Zoro claimed out in frustration before an arm was over my shoulders to pull me close so his other hand could stab my cheek with his finger. "If you had told me!"

"But it was fun!" I spoke out before noticing them eye me in confusion and the arm tightened.

"Let me strangle him." A fist shook from Nami as Kaya tried calming her and I tilted my head before resting against my friend in habit.

"You guys are being weird."

"Luffy, a one night stand is when you have sex someone for just one night and that's it, usually." I blinked to Sanji as he told me that before just shrugging.

"Okay."

"Okay?! Luffy! That guy took your virginity and ran!" Zoro spoke out in a harsh tone and luckily the place we ate was mainly empty or this would be a bit awkward.

"So?" A hand smack me upside the head and I pouted with a whine before shifting away. "Thanks for the meal!" I spoke out before leaving and hearing protest of not paying for me. "Nope, Nami said she would buy my food if I told!"

"You tricked me!" Nami claimed in horror as I stuck my tongue out and began escaping out the door. It sounded like Zoro told me to wait as he was probably paying for his food and I was down the street. The crosswalk had just changed to pause anybody from walking and I felt a hand along my lower back.

"How are you feeling?" The deep voice had heat flare to cheeks on command as I soon peered up at the smirk and the goatee that shifted with it lightly.

"Ah, you!" I spoke up in surprise as the hand shifted to pull my body to him and he hummed out. "Oh, and I feel fine. Food made me feel all better!" I grinned up as he soon snorted out and then I heard this noise from behind us.

"Get your hand off, Luffy!" The male next to me shifted to look to the new person and I turned to look at Zoro with a grin.

"Ah, you're slow, Zoro!" I whined out as I knew the sign would change soon and I hated missing it if I was already here.

"Oh, your boyfriend?" I noticed red flare onto Zoro's cheek before I whined and looked to the dark haired male.

"Huh? No, Zoro's my best friend!" A hum left Lucci as he let hand line along my cheek before smirking.

"Good, meet me at Baratie at five, wear something nice." This grin found me as I cheered out with arms waving around and noticed Lucci begin to walk away. A protective arm was around my waist before I knew it and Zoro was growling out with a glare in the man's direction.

"Refuse any advancement from him." A whined left me before noticing the light change and began dragging the other with me.

"What? Why?" I asked out as he soon stabbed a finger into my cheek and this complaint left me.

"That guy is too old for you and probably only wants your body and innocence. Stay away." A pout was on me as I merely agreed for the time being, but my thoughts led to what I should wear later.

Maybe if I make a deal with Nami she will help me?

* * *

"Lucci? Like as in _Rob Lucci_?"

"I guess?"

"Tall, lean, handsome?" A nod left me as she soon brushed on her hair some more with eyes watching me. "Dark curly hair, goatee?" Another nod and this exasperated sigh left her in slight horror. "Luffy, that guy owns a corporate branch off of Cipher Pole, the biggest company out there!"

"So?"

"He's a rich bastard, pretty much!" I tilted my head before she got up from my desk and tossed her hair brush to her open bag. "Let's get you ready! No doubt wearing something nice means a more formal place."

"But I don't wanna wear a suit!" We argued a little before she cringed in defeat as I promised to tell her about the date, along with Kaya and Vivi too.

"Let's see what I can do."

It took an hour to get me ready since Nami had to call Sanji for a few things I didn't have since I was roughly the same size as the other. Of course, Sanji had been curious, but I promised to tell him later if he gave me a free meal later. He agreed and merely left to go to work, making me wonder if he was chef or waiter tonight since he did work at the Baratie, and I was soon dressed. A red shirt was on my top half as Nami decided to let the top two buttons be open. Being grateful at that, she worked on the cuffs and I shifted in my nice black dress pants. The shirt, belt, and cuff trinkets were provided by Sanji with a hiss of not getting anything on them. Well hopefully I didn't, Nami always complains about expensive dry cleaning.

"Perfect!" Was the last words Nami spoke out before letting me drive to my date and she went home.

Luckily, I arrived five minutes early and parked whilst leaning against the hood of my car. I checked my phone as the girls wished me luck and Zoro wanted to know what I was doing. I didn't tell the man since he highly disapproved on what I was doing and I messaged Nami with a quick text of to distract my best friend. At her quick replying speed, she did and forwarded what she sent him, which was basically she was trying to get me to dress up into woman's clothes. That would keep the man busy since he hated when Nami did that. A hum flowing through the air brought me away from my phone.

"You clean up nicely." Seeing the man in a full on suit made me shifted awkwardly since I wasn't that primped up. "Are you hungry?"

"Of course! I'm starved!" I told the other before taking the arm that was held out for me. As a habit for my friends, I didn't think twice and gripped with a grin. My phone was put on silent and shoved in my pocket as I was led by the man to the restaurant. People eyed us questioningly as we had passed a few couples and stood by a podium to be seated.

"Ah, Mister Rob! Welcome! Your table is ready!" The host spoke out and I noticed him to be Gin, so of course those hazel eyes gave me a confused gaze before turning to seat us. We were given menus before shifting the already prepared bucket of wine and glasses placed firmly in front of us. "Your waiter will be with you shortly! Enjoy!" He shifted away towards the kitchen and I wondered if he was telling Sanji.

"You seem familiar here."

"Oh, yeah. My friend works here and he likes bringing the girls here on his days off." I smiled as I watched him open the wine bottle and pour a little into both glasses.

"Ah, I see. So you never been here for a date?"

"Well, now I have…" I smiled with a little heat flaring to my cheeks as I suddenly felt nervous in the classy restaurant that Sanji insisted on only taking us during non-busy hours. A smirk jerked up on Lucci's lips as he viewed me with interest and shifted the bucket to the side. The hand laid out on the table and he merely stared to me. Slight confusion swirled through me before shifting to let a hand find his and felt as he gripped with a thumb rubbing my hand.

"Do I have the pleasure of taking you on your first date?" Heat flared to cheeks at the question and I felt myself stutter.

"M-maybe!" A chuckle left him as I tried to calm down and then I heard a throat clear.

"Luffy?" My eyes flicked to find a blue eye swirling in confusion as he looked to Lucci with a slight glare.

"Ah, Sanji! You part timing as server tonight?"

"I am now." My head tilted in confusion as I heard a chuckle from across from me. A smirk lined Lucci as he moved his other hand on top mine and soon used fingers to rub at it.

"Are you ready to order, Luffy?" A grin beamed on me as I about said it, but Sanji raised a hand up.

"You're usual?"

"Ah! How'd you know?!" This had smile straighten with a snort as he rolled that eye and I complained lightly.

"And you, _Sir_? The usual?"

"Very good, you remembered." Sanji huffed lightly and then I waved a hand out at him before pointing with a pout.

" _Don't_ tell Zoro." The frown had him raise an eyebrow before smirking and chuckling.

"Fine, fine." More chuckling left him as he left and I noticed grey eyes at me causing me to flush.

"Zoro thinks the girls are forcing me to wear women's clothes again." An eyebrow raised with a smirk perking up and my cheeks got redder. "I-It's a long, _embarrassing_ story." I stuttered out as I really didn't want to think about it.

"Hm? Tell me about it later." Lucci stated before beginning to ask questions about myself and I returned the twenty questions. The night was going great so far.

* * *

Zoro was not happy finding out that we lied to him, but the girls squealed in delight when I told them that he wanted to take me out more. Fast forward a few weeks, Zoro still doesn't accept it and I have been kind of not saying anything. Lucci and I had started dating, but he is a very important business guy so he wanted to be quiet about it for a little bit. It didn't bother me any as I didn't want to deal with Zoro too much anyways. Usopp and Chopper are vaguely aware that I was 'seeing' someone, but 'not' at the same time. Sanji kind of waves it off and uses it to his advantage when we go on a date to Baratie; which he has also helped with avoiding Zoro on some occasions when the man got a hunch. The girls secretly talked to me about the dates and how I should take them out since I had a rich boyfriend. I looked to them as if they were crazy, I didn't want Lucci for his money. I liked Lucci a lot and just wanted him.

 _Girls are weird._

* * *

" _Nnnh_ ~!" Lips pressed harshly into me as hips snapped aggressively against me to sink back into that spot. The wall behind me is exactly the force I needed to keep me stable in one spot and my legs gripped his waist tighter. "H-harder!" I told the other as our lips parted before a tongue was in my mouth and I moaned in pure ecstasy as he did as I requested. Nails dug into my hips as I cried out before he let me tilt my head back with hands gripping dark locks tight. " _O-ohhh_ ~! L-Lucci~!" Teeth nipped harshly at my shoulder as I trembled from the pleasure bundling in the pit of my stomach. I tried to warn him, but my words were incoherent as he mercilessly pounded into the spot and my head lolled to the side as I cried out.

This pleased moan left him as I had tightened around him from my climax and his hips feverishly thrusted until he came with a heated pant in my ear. A moan found me as he slowed down and soon rested against my body as I tried to keep legs wrapped around him. Once calming down more, feeling his release slicking along my butt cheeks, a giggle left me.

"I thought you were supposed to meet Kaku today?" The words left me, making him stiffen with a curse and pulled back to glare to me.

"Why didn't you remind me earlier?" A pout was on my face as I soon crossed arms along my chest and huffed to him.

"You were too busy telling me to be quiet and that you were having your way with me." Eyes flickered to the side in thought before a smirk appeared with an eyebrow twitching. "So it's your own fault for being late since you didn't listen to the messenger."

"Mh, I was too busy fucking the messenger to listen." Cheeks reddened at the words as he kissed along my jaw and I wiggled lightly. "If this meeting wasn't so important I would fuck you again."

"L-Lucci!" I whined out at his words as he chuckled and pulled me away from the wall. Legs shifted to let feet find the ground and he smirked down at me with a hand holding my chin.

"Why don't you stay until I get back?"

"Well, I was just stopping in to tell you since Kaku said you were ignoring him," a snort left the man as he let me begin picking up clothes and head for the bathroom. "And then I have to meet up with my friends."

"Boring." This look on him showed irritation as I knew that, even though he didn't look like it, he was very big on cuddling. Not that he would ever claim that out loud, to him it was just extended foreplay.

 _It was totally cuddling._

"I will be over when we finish." A groan found me when a cold washcloth began pressing to clean in between my butt cheeks. This shake left me at the feel as Lucci smirked to me and this dark flush found me.

"What exactly are you all doing?"

"Probably the arcade, that or bowling." He pulled the cloth away whilst flipping it in a different fold and began wiping my front half before I grasped the cloth. "I-I can do it." That knowing smirk had my whole body flushing with heat and I turned whilst wiping myself clean. "Anyways, I would say after dinner or something. I can message you." Lips kissed at my shoulders as I had tossed the cloth to his basket and started pulling on clothes, making him pull away.

"Oh right, Luffy…" Something seemed to cross him as I noticed he was presentable now with hands cleaned and now running through his hair. "There was something I wanted to give you." A hand reached for his pocket and he tugged my right hand up to him as he slipped a small opal stone ring onto my ring finger.

"That looks expensive." This look was to him as he smirked and pulled me to him with an arm finding my waist.

"It doesn't matter." A frown found me with scrunched eyebrows and he snorted as fingers shifted to intertwine them together. "Of course, you are the only person I have met who didn't want my money."

"I don't want paper and cards." This tongue stuck out and caused him to chuckle out before I pulled my tongue back in as he came in for a kiss. A noise left me as he soon pulled back with this pleased look.

"And that's fine, but I can still spoil you if I want, you _are_ my boyfriend after all." Cheeks flushed at the word before grinning widely and laughing.

"You're definitely late!"

"Shush." The smile was soon hidden as he kissed at my cheek and pulling back to kiss at my hand he held. A chuckle left me before following when he released my hand and we headed for the door. I stopped to lean against the wall and he stopped before turning with a hand out to me. "Let me drop you off."

"Huh? Are you sure?" I asked out in confusion as I knew about the paparazzi people who went crazy and liked to stalk him. It wasn't too bad, but they did and that's how a few photos were leaked of 'Lucci's mysterious lover' with blurred pictures.

"Of course," the smirk was light and I grinned to him before grasping the hand.

"Okay!" A cheer left me as I began leaving with him after we slipped on shoes and I talked animatedly. The hand held tight as we moved to his black car and I waited as he opened the passenger side and let me get in. Finding my phone, I started talking to him when he got in on the driver's side about Nami saying the mall.

The car ride was filled with my chatter and his interjections and that hand caressing my thigh. It always brought me warmth of feeling loved when he did simple actions like that, but I was careful on doing similar things back. Last time I tried rubbing his thigh the same ended up with my first time having sex in the car and Kalifa yelled at us for the seats having to be deep cleaned. The car found the mall where I saw my friends and pointed to them as they were resting on or by some benches. We rolled to a stop, eyes from them all looking in confusion before I leaned over to the man.

"Bye, Lucci!" I gave a big kiss to lips and he chuckled out.

"Make sure to message me." My hand opened the door as I nodded fiercely with laughs and stepped out.

"I'll see you later!" I told him before shutting the door and turning to my friends with a grin. The car pulled away as I noticed surprised eyes and a light blush found me. "Hey guys! I'm hungry!" I claimed out, bringing most back, like Sanji as he came over with a hand patting my head.

"You're always hungry! I could have prepared you food if I had known!"

"That would have been amazing! Sorry!" A pout left me before I felt an arm around my shoulders before a finger stabbing my cheek.

" _Not_ dating, huh?" A whine left me at hearing the over protective tone of Zoro and it felt like another older brother watching over me as the other is travelling right now. Which reminded me that I should probably coax Marco into telling Ace about his little brother having a boyfriend while they are still in Venezuela.

"Oh, stop it, you lug!" Nami complained with a hand swatting out and we all moved to begin into the mall. "Luffy is very happy with him, get over it." A grumble left my friend who kept an arm over my shoulders and was pointing to the redhead.

"Stop supporting things."

"Oh that ring is beautiful, Luffy." Kaya commented with Vivi by her looking too as my hand was being held up and I grinned.

"Oh yeah, he just gave it to me. I told him he didn't have to, but he said that he wanted to, so I don't know." Nami was prying to look as I spoke and grinned with approval and clapped hands together.

"So lucky! I wish someone bought me things!"

"I will, my swan~!" Sanji began swirling ahead before Usopp slapped a hand out with a complaint.

"You have money for Nami too?" I asked out with my head tilted and everyone viewed to me in confusion as I stared to a blue eye and let eyes flick to Usopp. A pink dusted pale cheeks from Sanji as I hinted and he nervously patted his shirt as if dirt appeared.

"Shut it, you bastard." A laugh left me and Zoro was off on him, letting me go. Nami was pressed to me with curiosity and I shook my head with fingers to my lips and a wink.

I may have accidently walked in on Sanji and Usopp a week ago. We share a place, Usopp and I, but I had gone to Zoro's for a bit. When I had come back earlier than planned, I walked through the front door and soon stepped right back out, acting like I didn't see anything. I wasn't going to bother them, but after a few minutes I got a text message saying to just wait. They had finally asked me to come in to explain with flusters and I just grinned with hands waving. It seemed like they had been seeing each other for a while now and didn't want it getting out.

It didn't bother me and words never left my lips, I only hinted because Sanji said something mean on my last date with Lucci there.

The subject was dropped as I ran ahead with phrases for food leaving my lips as I was hungry. Everyone began to follow behind me before sparking up a new conversation.

* * *

"Who are you to Rob Lucci?" My body tensed as I saw a journalist come running up to me with a camera swaying around against his chest.

"Wh-what? Who are you?" Confusion left me as I was waiting outside of a café for Lucci to pick me up, two coffees in my hands. It was starting to spread more that Lucci definitely had a lover and is 'classified' as male, officially for them anyways. A few photos of us together had begun leaking and it was hard to go have a date at our favorite restaurants as people start spreading the rumors around.

"I'm journalist Bartolomeo!" Stars were in his eyes at me with a tape recorder plus small notepad in one hand and the other a pencil. "Are you Rob Lucci's new lover? A simple benefits guy? Are you with him for money or love? What's the scoop?" The questions made my head spin as I didn't know if I should say anything.

"L-leave me alone!" The stutters left me and the guy stiffened with this awestruck look as I was flustered.

"Oh, you're cute…" I blinked to him in confusion at the words and a car pulled up beside us. "Ah! That's right! My job! Are you a developing model? Actor? A soon to be rising star? A business associate?!" A car door opened as I noticed a certain person stepping out of the backseat with a glare to the man before me. "R-Rob Lucci?!"

"May I ask why you are pestering my lover?" The bold question almost made me faint before pouting to the man with arms crossing as best as they could with the coffees.

"You took forever!" Lips were pursed as he viewed me before smirking lightly and let a hand cup a cheek.

 _Click. Click._

"Ah, sorry, I'll make it up to you in the car." Cheeks flushed at the hint of suggestion and I stuttered out words after the hand moved to swipe his coffee.

"Y-you! Saying such things!" A chuckle left him and I soon grinned out before looking to the journalist who was scribbling away and I knew he had taken pictures.

"Come on, Luffy. I grow impatient." A laugh left me as I started to get in the car before stopping to look up at him.

"Hungry?" The lip snagged in a curl of denial and I laughed again before getting into the car, him following in as well. A last look to the journalist and then the door was shut as I noticed a big grin on the guy outside the car. "What did you have to do before we go eat?" I sipped on my drink, a white chocolate mocha with extra whip, and he grumbled lightly as the car was off.

"Something about Whitebeard wanting to meet." I nearly spit out my coffee and coughed roughly after I swallowed. "Luffy?"

"Wh-what? For Whitebeard?!" The question stuttered out of me and this eyebrow raised in question. "O-Oh god, what day is it?!"

"The fourteenth." Horror was written on my face as I let my free hand find my face.

"N-No! I forgot he got back yesterday!"

"What are you talking about?"

"My brother!"

* * *

"What the Hell, Lu?!" A finger wagged at me aggressively and I hid behind Lucci with a deep frown.

"Ace! You're ruining our day!" The whine left me as I soon wrapped arms around a waist and heard a chuckle above me when my brother fumed more.

"Now, son, you are interrupting important business." Whitebeard lightly scolded and I heard an annoyed noise leave Ace.

"Come on, Lu, let's go talk."

"Uh-uh! You'll yell at me and hit me upside the head!" The whine left me as he had arms crossed with an irritated face. A hand found my head as Lucci patted there and I looked up to him.

"Luffy, it's fine, go talk with your brother. I won't take long." My body stiffly moved to head out of the room and I heard a hum. "I highly advise you don't do anything stupid though, even if you are his brother." I looked back to notice a glare to Ace who flinched from it before stiffly walking up to me and I left the room.

We moved over down the hall a little while I was soon standing with hands behind my back and Ace leaned against the wall. Matching eyes found me with a stare and he seemed to be grinding his teeth in contemplation. A deep sigh left him as he crossed arms, flexing lightly in restraint and I waited.

"Lu…" My name was firm and I watched him as he soon rubbed at a cheek. "I really wish you would have told me first."

"You would have come home early."

"No, I wouldn't have." Denial seethed from his features before moving the hand to wave at me. "Besides that, or could have told Marco at least."

"That was my plan, I lost track of time." Confusion flared through his eyes and my words before furrowing eyebrows.

"How _long_ have you been dating him?" Nerves flared as I shifted back to the other wall in the hallway to give distance before nervously laughing.

"A month?" I could see a vein pulse and I avoided the hand coming out to grab at me.

"WHAT?!"

"GAH!" I ducked away, rolling and dodging as he feverishly tried to grab me.

"A MONTH?!" An arm found my neck as he began ruffling my head harshly and I kicked legs out with whines.

"ACE~!" I whined, grabbing the arm and tried to get free.

"You have five seconds to drop him." This cold atmosphere was behind us as I was dropped and suddenly I noticed Ace to the side with hands up. My head tilted back to see Lucci glaring to my brother and this laugh left me.

"You're being scary, Lucci!" I grinned to the man who walked over and helped me up. Arms found his waist as I held tightly and rubbed my face against him.

"I said not to touch." This stern tone came out as I heard a grumble from my brother.

"He's my baby brother! He's used to my rough housing and I still don't approve!" A fist was shaking as I noticed my brother being angry. Probably because he knows that Lucci is intimidating and doesn't want to step over that line too much.

"And I warned you that I do not care if you are his brother, _no one_ touches my lover in a way that discomforts him." The threat seethed from Lucci's voice as I began to notice how actually serious this was getting.

"Ace," a pout flared to him as he looked to me with a faltered step. "Listen to me," I pulled away with hands finding my hips and chin held up. "Lucci is my boyfriend, he is very good to me and protects me and takes care of me! I don't know what more you would want from someone dating your little brother!" Something seemed to dawn at him as cheeks flared red with anger and confusion.

"Well of course! But he didn't even ask me!"

"Luffy never informed me." Lucci intercepted as I soon crossed arms with a pout. "Not like our first encounter was very appropriate to confront with." My cheeks became red to my ears as I stuttered at my boyfriend for saying such things to my brother. "Besides, it's best if Luffy had figured out if he wanted to continue the relationship or not."

"Which I do! So I want you to accept Lucci!" A hand waved out to show that my brother had to. It's important to me that Ace is okay with my life choices, but he is so over protective that sometimes it's hard to do anything I want. When nothing left my brother as he stood with a mouth open, I blurted out. "I-I really like Lucci!" I whined out with heat flaring through my entire face in embarrassment.

"I just can't picture my baby brother with someone!" This whine left him with hands ruffling hair as he groaned with his face up towards the ceiling. A chuckle left Lucci as my brother continued to have an inner battle and I noticed my boyfriend begin walking towards Whitebeard who was laughing out by the door.

"Nah, Ace! I'm hungry~!" Arms wrapped around his neck as whined out and this complaint left him as his arms found my waist. A grin was on him as he began dragging me to the kitchen.

"Me too! Let's see what Thatch is got!" A cheer left me as I was glad he was trying to at least forget about it right now.

* * *

"So your brother is fine now?"

"Yeah, he's been talking to Marco about it. I know he will reassure him." Eyes were looking at a newspaper I saw a smirk find him as he moved it to let me look.

"You have an admirer." A picture of Lucci and I interacting was from that one reporter and as I skimmed the article, I flushed in embarrassment.

"What? I do not look cute!" I spoke out and felt lips to a burning cheek with a chuckle leaving him.

"A potential model?" The questioning eyebrow made me groan as he was getting ideas and I pouted to him.

"I-I have to go to class, you know!"

"Right, right…" The pout stayed as he grinned whilst looking to the article before seeming to think of something. "Why don't you try modeling?"

"Like… for real?" I questioned with a head tilt and he stared with a serious look. "Well… I mean, isn't that hard? Like don't you have to keep up with certain stuff?"

"True, but I would never make you do anything you didn't want."

"Oh! You would be like the boss guy?" I questioned out as he chuckled with an arm going around my waist.

"Agent, Luffy, but yes… I would never leave you with someone I did not trust."

"Which is everyone." A laugh left him as lips soon found my cheek for another kiss there. This chuckle left me at the affection and then moved lips to my ear.

"It would be a new _adventure_." This spark went through me at the word and he pulled back with a smirk.

"You did that on purpose!" The whine left me as he chuckled lightly whilst tossing the newspaper to the side.

"Let's try it out, you might like it." The body moved as I soon felt myself being pressed into the couch with him smirking down at me.

"Okay, we can see how well it goes, but I _still_ have to go to class in like five minutes." This gleam was in those grey eyes as he grinned out and hands pressed at my shirt.

"Challenge accepted."

"Wait, it wasn- _mmhhaa_ ~!"


End file.
